El chico nuevo
by Kyurem 243
Summary: Un nuevo chico llega a la vida de una joven estudiante que sufre dia a dia la decepcion del chico que ama


**HooLaa estaba mirando las nubes en mi jardín cuando se me ocurrió.Y sin nada mas que decir disfruten este nuevo Fic que durara 7 o 10 capitulos.**

**PokeSpe no me pertenece si no Red y Yellow ya hubieran tenido a Orange XD**

**ADVERTENCIA:Universo alterno,personalidades un poco fuera de su lugar pero hago mi mejor intento por mantener sus personalidades y crackShipping(El primer RedxWithe de la historia de ...)**

EL chico nuevo:

Ella se levanto muy cansada de la cama,pues la noche anterior de domingo había ido a la fiesta que había organizado el chico que le gustaba amado Black el chico mas popular y guapo del instituto.

Ella había hecho lo posible para que el bailara con puso su mejor ropa para llamar su atención pero des afortunadamente surgieron algunos problemas que no estaban en el de que mucas chicas no dejaban que se le acercara,ella no tuvo el suficiente valor de invitarlo sin embargo no se quedo sola,pues N su mejor amigo la invito y ella acepto un poco desanimada al no lograr su objetivo de la noche.

Se preparo para ir al instituto,se ducho,se puso su uniforme,desayuno y fue a la parada del autobus el camino penso en que podria hacer para llamar la etencion de Black aunque ella misma sabia que no podria lograrlo.

Cuando el autobus se detuvo en una chico de cabellos verdes y alborotados subio y fue hacia donde estava sentada ella.

-Hola Withe.¿Como estas?-Pregunto N a su amigacon una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola encuentro de maravilla ¿y tu?-le pregunto a su amigo.

-No hace falta que tu estes bien yo lo estare-contesto provocando un pequeño(Muy pequeño) sonrojo en ella-¿Puedo sentarme?-Preguto N al ver el asiento vacio a un lado de Withe.

no hay problema.

-Gracias-Despues de decir esto se sento.

Durante el camino ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre la terea que habia encargdo la profesora de Matematicas,como siempre ellos ya la llevaban lista y estavan seguros que los resultados serian correctos denuevo,pues eran los mejores de la clase.

Al llegar todo era normal,entraron a su primera clase y se sentaron en sus hasta que sono la campana de entrada.

-Buenos dias alumnos-saludo el profesor.

-Buenos dias profesor-saludaron los alumnos.

-Hoy tengo algo inportante que llegado un chico nuevo a la porfavor-El profesor señalo a la puerta y de ella entro un chico pelinegro de ojos rojos.

El chico vio a sus compañeros y al profesor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muy bien chico,veamos-el profesor comenzo a revisar que hubier un lugar para Red-ahi hay un asiento vacio,puedes sentarte.-el profesor señalo un asiento detras de donde estava sentada Withe.

El chico fue a sentarse en elasiento que le indico el profesor.

-Sin nada mas que decir comenzemos la clase,hoy veremos-El profesor comenzo a dar su clase despues de que el chico nuevo hubiera tomado asiento.

-Hola,mi nombre es Red ¿cual es el tuyo?-Pregunto el chico de ojos rojos a su compañera.

-Withe,es un lacer conocerte-Contesto ella.

un bonito nombre jeje.

-G-Gracias tambien el tuyo.-Withe no sabia que decir ante el comentario de Red.

Despues de algunas clases mas el timbre del almuerzo sono y todos los jovenes se sentaron el las mesas de la cafeteria.

Withe intentaba sentarse en donde estava Black pero despues de la nada aparecio una gran cahtidad de chicas que la atropellaron al intentar llegar a donde estava sentado Black.

Despues de que la derrivaron una mano se ofrecio a ayudarla a del cico que habia conocido en la primera .

-¿Te ayudo?-pregunto Red.

-S-Si gracias-Ella congusto acepto su momento de sentir la el calorque le transmitia la mano de Red a la suya sintio una sencasion que nunca habia sentido antes

-Por sierto ¿Porque te caiste?

-N-No es nada inportante.

-Oh entiendo y...¿te gustaria acompañara a comer?

una buena idea,despues de todo no he hallado un lugar.

Despues de que las clases terminaron y despues que Withe regresara a su casa y terminara de comer se puso a hacer su tarea,pudo ver por la ventana de su habitacion a sierto chico caminando y dirigiendose a la casa de al lado de la suya.

-El chico nuevo es mi vecino-Penso ella-¿Porque me siento de esta manera tan extraña?

-La chica que he conocido es realmente hermosa-Penso Red mientras jugaba un videojuego-creo que...no seria mala idea invitarla a salir este viernes..._

-¿Porque Withe solo me ve como un amigo?-pensaba N muy deprimido-No puedo creer que la conozco desde que eramos muy chicos y todavia estoy en la friendzone.¿Porque solo se fija en Black? El no le ha demostrado ...nodevo darme por vencido la invitare a salir...este viernes._

**Y aqui termina el primer capitulo de este nuevo es tipico que inicie un proyecto pero luego las ideas se me agotan al escribir el 2 capitulo XD.Y este no es el unico CrackShipping que hare,pronto subire otro One-Shot de...y otro mas de...Por sierto en este Fic Yellow jamas existira porque no quiero que se quede sola y mucho menos con un tipo que no sea Red.**

**Pregunta del Fic:**

**¿Helado o Gatos?**

**Eso es todo cuidense les mando abrazos y mucho helado de...Naranja sus ****REVIEW****.Por cierto hay un autor que ha copiado un fic de la escritora Jimena Yellow dejare el link en mi perfil.**

**Chao.**


End file.
